Drunken
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Suatu hari, Nezumi pulang ke rumah dan mendapati Shion tengah mabuk./"Kau ini, benar-benar menyusahkan."/PWP/YAOI


Aiko Shimazaki _present_

.

.

 **Drunken**

.

No 6 © Asano Atsuko (Story), Kino Hinoki (Art)

.

Nezumi x Shion

.

WARNING : **YAOI** , R18, _full lemon_ , PWP

.

.

Sudah merupakan hal yang lazim bagi Nezumi untuk pulang larut malam. Saat anjing bahkan berhenti menggonggong, ketika kerlip bintang telah cukup untuk penerang lensa mata.

Nezumi tidak akan heran lagi apabila ia menemukan Shion sudah tergeletak tidur di atas sofa—dan kadang juga seenaknya terlentang di atas ranjang.

"Aku pulang." Nezumi bergumam. Matanya melirik ranjang dan benar saja, Shion sudah terlelap. Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjal, sebuah botol asing berdiri manis di atas meja, Nezumi memicing curiga.

"Apa ini?" Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil botol itu, mengendus bau isinya dan ketika itu pula ia mengernyitkan hidung. "Alkohol. Siapa yang—oh," Nezumi menghela napas, "pasti ini ulah Rikiga-san."

Nezumi melirik Shion, dia yakin sekali bahwa Shion pasti telah meminum sebagian isi dari botol itu. Alkohol bisa jadi obat tidur yang mujarab rupanya, Nezumi menyeringai. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Nezumi berharap Shion tidak bangun karena...

"Hngg... Nezumi...?"

...itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang merepotkan.

Nezumi berdecih, Dewi Fortuna benar-benar membencinya pasti. Harapannya kali ini tidak dikabulkan, kelopak mata Shion berkedip terbuka.

"Selamat pagi." Nezumi berucap sarkas.

"Dimana aku?"

"Di atas ranjang."

"Hnng..." Shion merangkak duduk, mata merahnya terbuka-tutup dan kepalanya terantuk-antuk. "Tubuhku panas sekali."

Nezumi pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk melucuti jaket dan meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Ingin juga cepat-cepat menguasai ranjang, mengusir Shion agar terhempas menuju sofa.

Shion bergeming. Nezumi masih acuh, duduk di sebelah sisi kasur. Ia bukannya tidak sadar kalau Shion sedari-tadi menatapnya seakan meminta harap. Harapan orang mabuk, ya? Nezumi tidak berani menebak lagi.

"Nezumi," panggil Shion, dan Nezumi tak kuasa untuk abai, jadi lelaki bersurai biru itu segera menoleh. Dan entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, ia dihadapkan dengan wajah Shion yang memerah, dan mata yang memandang penuh kabut nafsu. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Nezumi tidak bisa menjawab saking terperangahnya ia. Shion menganggap itu sebagai boleh, jadi ia menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Nezumi. Selang beberapa detik, ia melepaskannya.

Nezumi kemudian terkekeh setelah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. "Ciumanmu buruk. _You're not a good kisser_ , hm?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

Shion mengerucut, marah.

Nezumi menarik tengkuk leher Shion dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga masing-masing bisa merasakan napas hangat yang berhembus mengenai pipi. "Mau ku ajari cara berciuman?"

Shion memejamkan matanya. Ia tak tahan dengan lirihan Nezumi, nadanya begitu menggoda, menggariahkan. Astaga. Bahkan Shion rasanya ingin mendesah hanya karena mendengar suara Nezumi.

Melihat reaksi Shion yang positif itu, Nezumi menyeringai. Ia berbisik, "Keluarkan lidahmu, Shion."

Shion menurut. Membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan lidah. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia berjengit saat merasakan lidahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gua orang lain. Nezumi memakan lidahnya!

"Ngg... Nezu—" Shion mengerang, dan dalam kesempatan ini, Nezumi mengembalikan lidah Shion ke sarang aslinya. Tak hanya itu tentu saja, Nezumi mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Shion. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi, langit-langit mulut, sampai membelit kembali lidah.

Di antara mereka mungkin tak ada yang sadar dengan saliva yang mengalir di kedua sudut bibir.

Shion memukul pundak Nezumi, lelaki itu seakan tak ingin berhenti mengeksplorasi mulutnya, padahal pasokan oksigen Shion itu tak banyak. Jadi jangan salah apabila kini Shion terengah hebat dan Nezumi memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Naa, Shion." Nezumi mendorong jatuh si surai putih hingga punggungnya menghantam ranjang. "Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hmm... Ah!" Belum sempat Shion menjawab, Nezumi sudah menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Shion, mengendusnya sebentar dan kemudian menjilatinya. "Nng... Hhh... Lakukan..."

"Lakukan apa?" Nezumi mengeluarkan giginya, menggigit-gigit kulit leher sementara matanya memandangi setiap perubahan ekspresi.

"Hhh..." Shion mencoba mengatur napas, namun gagal karena tangan Nezumi terlebih dulu menelusuri pinggangnya. Mengangkat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. "Ah—Nezumi..."

Nezumi tertawa kecil di antara perpotongan leher. Ia beralih kemudian, membuka kancing baju Shion, setelah itu menanamkan giginya di bahu si surai putih.

"Nezu—hhh... aku... tolong..."

Nezumi mengangkat alis, "Tolong apa?"

Shion menarik napas berat. "Tolong—oh, ini sangat memalukan—sentuh aku..."

Nezumi menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Shion, lalu mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku sedamg menyentuhmu."

"Bukan—ahh... jangan—hh... Geli Nezumi..."

Nezumi melanjutkan aksinya. Menunggu juga apa yang diinginkan Shion. Dan selama itu juga ia menarikan jari-jarinya untuk bermain di sekeliling pusar Shion.

"Sentuh aku... di bawah sana..." Shion berusaha keras agar bisa bicara begitu. Karena setelahnya, setelah Nezumi mau menurutinya dengan senang hati, Shion hanya bisa mendesah.

Nezumi mengangkat alis tinggi ketika ia menuntaskan celana Shion hingga beronggok di lantai sana. Shion sudah setegang ini, astaga. Padahal belum juga diapa-apakan, Nezumi menggeleng heran.

Ketika Nezumi memutuskan menyentuh ereksi Shion dengan jarinya. Tubuh Shion langsung bergetar kenikmatan.

"Ahh! Terush... Nezu—Nezumiiih..."

Nezumi tentunya semakin bersemangat setelah ia mendapatkan kembali bahan bakarnya—desahan Shion. Tangan satunya ia bawa untuk memainkan tonjolan dada Shion. Mulutnya ditenggelamkan lagi di perpotongan leher. Menjilat hingga bahu, beberapa kali menggigit dan menghisap.

Diberlakukan sebegini spesialnya, Shion tentu sana tidak kuat. Ia semakin keras mendesah. Dan akhirnya mencapai klimaks saat Nezumi memelintir kuat putingnya.

"AHHHH!"

Kabut putih memenuhi penglihatan Shion. Cairannya menyembur hingga mengenai wajahnya dan wajah Nezumi. Shion bertanya-tanya apakah Nezumi akan marah, namun nyatanya lelaki itu asyik menjilat cairan Shion yang tumpah-ruah di sekujur tubuh.

"Permainan inti." Nezumi bergerak, menggesekkan miliknya yang tertutupi celana dengan paha dalam Shion. Memberitahunya bahwa permainan belum berakhir dan Nezumi menginginkan Shion lebih dari ini.

Shion hanya bisa menelengkan kepala dan bernapas berat. Ia menurut saat Nezumi menyuruhnya mengulum tiga jari lelaki itu, sementara sang surai biru sibuk membuat kissmark di sepanjang dada.

Ciumannya semakin turun hingga pusar, tak hanya itu, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membelai paha Shion. Membuat Shion tak kuasa mendesah dan melepaskan jemari di mulutnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup," Nezumi seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menatap jari-jarinya yang dilumuri saliva Shion. "Tahanlah. Kurasa ini akan sakit."

Shion tak mengerti saat Nezumi berkata seperti itu. Namun dengan instingnya, Shion segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada kain yang menjadi alasnya.

"Ahh!? Hngg? Ahh... Apa—apa yang kau lakukan—hh... Nezumi..."

Shion mengintip ke bawah. Ia merasakan benda asing masuk ke dalam—uh—anusnya. Dan ternyata Nezumi tengah memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana.

Nezumi merasa miliknya berkedut ketika jarinya bisa merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Shion. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau miliknya itu terhisap kuat dan dipijat oleh Shion di dalam sana. Pasti sangat nikmat. Tapi itu bisa disimpan untuk nanti, kini biarkan ia menikmagi ekspresi erotis Shion.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tanganmu dingin—hh... jadinya aneh..." Shion menggelinjang. "Lebih..."

Nezumi menambahkan jari. Membuat gerakan menggunting, disamping mencari-cari.

Shion tiba-tiba membuat gerakan tak terduga. Ia menarik belakang leher Nezumi dan memulai ciuman panas di antara mereka. Nezumi tentunya menang melawan bocah seperti Shion.

"HNNGG!"

Nezumi menyeringai, ia melepaskan cimannya saat Shion mengerang hebat. Pasti jari-jarinya telah menemukan tempatnya. Jadi Nezumi terus melesakkan jarinya ke sana. Menghantam kuat dan cepat.

"AHH! Apa itu, Nezumi?! Hngg... hebat... hebat sekalii... hh..." Shion dengan spontan membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan jari Nezumi.

Nezumi hanya terkekeh. Ia lantas menabrakkan jarinya ke titik yang sama. Tak hanya itu, sebelag tangan lainnya digunakan untuk kembali mengocok milik Shion yang setengah tegang.

Ketika Shion merasa dirinya akan datang, Nezumi seketika pula mencabut tangannya. Ia melenguh dengan mata penuh kabut napsu. Ia mulai berbicara dengan ngelantur, "Masukkan... apapun, masukkan... hhh..."

Nezumi segera melucuti celana miliknya membuangnya ke lantai dan memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang Shion yang berkedut lebar. "Kau siap?"

Shion hanya mengangguk dengan tidak sabarnya.

Nezumi merapal mantra sebelum menghentak kuat. Memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Shion dalam satu kali hentakan. Shion menjerit keras, tubuhnya melengkung tinggi, dan bokongnya semakin mengkerut, meremas ereksi Nezumi di dalamnya.

"Shion... rileks... Astaga, kau bisa menghancurkanku kalau seperti ini." Nezumi berujar sambil menarik napas tajam. Ia segera menggerakkan miliknya sambil berusaha mencium Shion.

Shion menikmati ciuman Nezumi, berusaha rileks seperti yang dikatakan. Tangannya ia gunakan meremat rambut gelap, sementara mata merahnya disembunyikan di balik kelopak.

"HNNNG?! HHNNGGH!?" Shion menjerit keras ketika Nezumi kembali mengenai titiknya. Dengan begini, Nezumi melepas ciuman mereka dan membiarkan Shion berteriak sejadi-jadinya. "AH! Apah—apa itu... HNNGG!"

Nezumi tidak bicara, ia terus bergerak, menghantam titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Shion melempar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia meracau, "Besar... Nezumi..."

Nezumi semakin berkedut mendengar pengakuan itu. Ia bergerak membabi-buta, sampai Shion tidak tahan lagi dan melepaskan hasratnya dalam lenguhan panjang.

Nezumi menyusul, disertai erangan kenikmatan.

Mereka berdua ambruk dalam sebuah pelukan, Shion pingsan kelelahan, sedangkan Nezumi menyusul tidur dengan memeluk badan Shion. Ia berbisik pelan, "Kau itu, benar-benar menyusahkan ya…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **end.**

Author's note :

Halo. Sebenarnya saya sedang hiatus, tapi menemukan ff ini di laptop. Saya baru lihat anime no.6 sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu, jadi ya, ini ff satu setengah tahun lalu. Maaf kalau aneh dan lemon-nya gini banget. AHAHAHAHA.

Thanks for reading,

If you don't mind, please give a review for this story!


End file.
